Another Note: The LABB Murder Cases - Alternate Ending
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: What if... Beyond Birthday didn't die in prison? What if he faked his heart attack before Kira could end his life? One-Shot! Alternate Ending. (( Takes place in Los Angeles prison. ))


**Author's Note; Hey! This was a project for English class - To do an alternate ending to a book of our choice - So I decided to upload it here! Hopefully it's good. Enjoy!~**

_oOo_

Beyond Birthday sighed, drumming his fingers impatiently against his knees as he waited. Visiting hours had just started, where the hell was he? He exhaled slowly and rested his elbows on the table, head in his hands.

This visit was too important for a certain friend of his to miss. If he did… there would be no hope for him to escape. Finally escape one of LA's finest prisons the great detective L had stuck him in and be free to walk the streets and kill again.

He closed his eyes and thought back to exactly five months ago, the reason he was here in the first place. He'd impersonated a private investigator, Rue Ryuzaki, investigating the murders he himself had committed with that FBI agent, Naomi Misora. The case would have ended so perfectly, had she not been there to ruin his plans… he set himself on fire for a reason that day; So he would finally die as the last victim in the game, therefore creating the perfect case L could never solve.

But she had to go and put out that fire, didn't she? Had to figure things out at the last possible second and arrest him, declaring his greatest enemy L the winner, and him once again the loser. This he couldn't forgive. No, things would not end like this; L leaving him to rot in prison until Kira, the supernatural serial killer who was currently only targeting criminals and ending their lives with heart attacks, would target him next.

Beyond felt movement in front of him and rose his head from his hands, blinking a few times and focusing his vision on the familiar face. "Hey." Aiden, the only one who seemed to be his friend, nodded in greeting, to which Beyond simply waved it off. "Do you have it?" He got straight to the point, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." Aiden smirked slightly, glancing around before unfolding his hand. There on his palm rested two pills, guaranteed to make the criminal's heartbeat slow down, to the point where he would appear dead.

Beyond smirked in satisfaction and smoothly took the pills into his own hand, crimson red eyes shining a bit as he looked down at his palm. These two simple pills, to him, they were the key to freedom. "Thanks." He smiled up at Aiden, playing with them between his fingers. "So, how long until they take effect?"

"Thirty minutes, more or less." Aiden responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Good. Plenty of time." Beyond sighed and raised his hand to his mouth, popping both of the tiny white pills into his mouth and swallowing them down.

Aiden watched in silence, waiting until Beyond had lowered his hand before patting his arm. "Be careful." For once, the blonde had a serious look on his face. "Aren't I always?" Beyond smirked, keeping up the usual attitude despite the fear that started to make itself known from his friend's words. If this didn't work… things were sure to only get worse.

Beyond ended the visit earlier than usual this time, focusing only on making sure he returned to his prison cell within thirty minutes. He allowed the guard to snap handcuffs back onto his wrists before leading him down the hall, walking obediently into his cell and taking a seat on the plain white bed. 'Thirty minutes…' He thought to himself, hanging his head as he thought. 'I can do it…'

But for the next twenty-eight minutes, all the criminal could think of was different scenarios of how the event would take place. Ones where his plan failed and he got an even worse punishment, ones where he was sent to execution, and even ones where he made it out alive. Needless to say, those were his favorites.

"One minute to go…" he sighed, standing up and stretching his legs. "Show time." Beyond could already feel the pills taking effect, his vision going slightly blurred and his legs feeling akin to jello. He took a deep breath and prepared how a heart attack would sound in his mind, biting his bottom lip in concentration. Good thing he had his own cell…

He inhaled sharply and let out an agonizing groan, clutching his chest and dropping to his knees. If it weren't for the pills, Beyond might have burst out laughing and ruined his own plan. Prison guards rushed to his cell, already thinking Kira had struck again. He whimpered in pain and fell to his side, body shaking and squeezing his eyes shut. He panted heavily for a moment before slowly going still, forcing his muscles to relax and eyelids to stop their rapid fluttering.

After taking the criminal's pulse, a guard claimed loudly for all to hear that Beyond Birthday was dead. Said corpse fought the smirk that threatened to spread on his lips, breathing so slowly… so subtly… no one would see a thing.

He kept up the act excellently even as they set his limp body on the gurney, even allowing himself to fall into a light sleep for the purpose of passing time. Beyond felt the cold air of outside hit his face as he was brought into the morgue, an excited and joyful fluttering feeling in his heart. He did it. The hard part was over. Now came the fun…

He waited until only one worker was in the room, where his supposedly dead body was being kept in, before slowly opening his eyes, groaning inwardly when he felt the pills were only just now wearing off. But he supposed that was a good thing, better later than sooner.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, watching the mortuary worker turn and face him with an expression of pure shock and fear. Beyond simply laughed and swung his legs over the side, standing and looking the other up and down. His grin spread to Cheshire cat-like proportions, taking another intimidating step forward and focusing his vibrant red eyes on the worker's frightened blues.

Beyond waved goodbye mockingly before darting forward, pinning him against the wall and snapping his neck in one swift motion. He chuckled and watched the lifeless body fall to the floor, a permanent look of fright on his face. "Meh. I would've preferred a knife, but I suppose that was the quicker method." He giggled as only a madman could, grabbing some clean mortuary scrubs to cover himself with before making his way out of the building.

He practically skipped outside and looked down both empty streets, a grin still playing on his lips as he started in the left direction. "I made it… Aiden. It worked. I made it…" He spoke only to himself, laughing quietly and looking down at his feet as he walked. "Of course, I'll come find you Aiden. But for now… L." He spoke the letter with a voice of disgust, imagining the detective's face in his mind.

"I'm coming for you, L…"

Laughter echoed through the night.

Beyond Birthday was back.


End file.
